There are positive integers $x$ and $y$ that satisfy the system of equations\begin{align*} \log_{10} x + 2 \log_{10} (\text{gcd}(x,y)) &= 60\\ \log_{10} y + 2 \log_{10} (\text{lcm}(x,y)) &= 570. \end{align*}Let $m$ be the number of (not necessarily distinct) prime factors in the prime factorization of $x$, and let $n$ be the number of (not necessarily distinct) prime factors in the prime factorization of $y$. Find $3m+2n$.

Answer: Add the two equations to get that $\log x+\log y+2(\log(\gcd(x,y))+\log(\text{lcm}(x,y)))=630$. Then, we use the theorem $\log a+\log b=\log ab$ to get the equation, $\log (xy)+2(\log(\gcd(x,y))+\log(\text{lcm}(x,y)))=630$. Using the theorem that $\gcd(x,y) \cdot \text{lcm}(x,y)=x\cdot y$, along with the previously mentioned theorem, we can get the equation $3\log(xy)=630$. This can easily be simplified to $\log(xy)=210$, or $xy = 10^{210}$.
$10^{210}$ can be factored into $2^{210} \cdot 5^{210}$, and $m+n$ equals to the sum of the exponents of $2$ and $5$, which is $210+210 = 420$. Multiply by two to get $2m +2n$, which is $840$. Then, use the first equation ($\log x + 2\log(\gcd(x,y)) = 60$) to show that $x$ has to have lower degrees of $2$ and $5$ than $y$ (you can also test when $x>y$, which is a contradiction to the restrains you set before). Therefore, $\gcd(x,y)=x$. Then, turn the equation into $3\log x = 60$, which yields $\log x = 20$, or $x = 10^{20}$. Factor this into $2^{20} \cdot 5^{20}$, and add the two 20's, resulting in $m$, which is $40$. Add $m$ to $2m + 2n$ (which is $840$) to get $40+840 = \boxed{880}$.